Misunderstood Love
by MoonlightJellicle
Summary: Demeter has come back, hurt, from Macavity's. Everyone frowns upon Macavity's actions, and Demeter is forbidden to return. But Demeter's love is strong. Will she return? Will she only get hurt?
1. Forbidden

"You can't keep going on like this!" yelled Bomba. Bomba was always trying to protect me like this. She was my older sister. You might not believe it, but we are. We look so different because we have different fathers. I got our mother's looks and Bomba got her father's.

"It's not what it looks like! It honestly isn't! If you would only listen!" I yelled back. Bomba did know what was best for me sometimes, but definitely not this time. "I love him! He-" I didn't get to finish my sentence, Bomba cut me off again. "He's hurting you! Don't go back, or I'm going to have to stop you myself! I don't want to see you like this again!" And with that, she left for her own den.

I had come home just once from Macavity's place, a house not far from the junkyard. Sure I came home bruised, but it's not what everyone thought it was. He's one of the gentlest toms I've ever met. Really polite and everything! The pollicle on the other paw, wasn't as kind. Gave me a good bashing before, Macavity came to my rescue. He saved me! He didn't hurt me. He only walked me to the edge of the junkyard though, so none of the others saw him. I went home to find Bomba there. That's what all that shouting was about. I hope Bomba doesn't go on a mission to kill Mac. I love him! I'd never forgive her if she did.


	2. The First Misunderstanding

The next day, I had arranged to meet Macavity in the junkyard, just in case some other misfortune should befall me on my way home. Don't worry though, we didn't dare go further than just making out. Not in the junkyard. We met in his den. We figured not many cats would look there, Macavity didn't go there very often. He usually slept outside under the stars.

It was quiet in there, I got there before he did. He ran up to me and gave me a swift kiss on the cheek. I had waited for him outside, knowing he liked to invite me in. He opened the door for me and I entered before him; always the gentleman. I sat on the edge of his bed and he smiled at me, shutting the door behind him. He quickly walked over to me and pushed me gently back onto the bed. Then he started kissing me. That was something I would never get tired of.

I lay panting under him, wanting more, but he knew I should get back, or someone would notice my absence.  
"I'll see you soon, I promise." He helped me up and helped me smooth my fur down, before grooming himself. Then, he led me outside. Bomba had been flirting with Tugger but saw me with Macavity, and for the first time in her life, said a hasty goodbye, and came straight towards me.  
"Oops! Gotta go!" Macavity gave me another swift kiss on the cheek then disappeared to who knows where.

Seeing Bomba was not something I was looking forward to. I knew she would kill me for seeing Mac again. But there was nothing she could do about it.  
"What was that Deme?" Macavity and Bomba were the only people who called me Deme. "I _told_ you not to see Macavity again!"

"I'm my own cat Bomba, I'm not a kitten anymore!"

"You're eighteen! You're barely a queen!"

"I'm still old enough to choose for myself!" Our voices were getting louder and I realised it. I returned to normal speaking volume. "Just leave me alone Bomba! I can take care of myself!"

Bomba also realised we were speaking louder than necessary. "Take care of yourself!" she scoffed. "Look at yourself! He could have seriously hurt you! You're lucky nothing is broken!" My bruises and cuts throbbed as a reminder under the bandaging. My time with Mac hadn't helped them. I said nothing more but pushed past Bomba, going to my den. She didn't come after me.


	3. The Note

I cried in my den for a long while. Why couldn't Bomba trust me? She was too worried to listen. I gave a little chuckled through my sobs. I did love her, but she needed to learn to let go. After our parents died, she took on the job of being the mother. She was good at it, but like all mothers, she had trouble letting go, and it was clouding her common-sense. And of course, rumours had spread and now Macavity was taking the blame! I had seen how he was treated. People were insulting him, telling him to stay away from me, or else, giving him snide looks when they though he wasn't looking, and in Alonzo's case, when he was looking. I hated it, but there was nothing I could do.

When I had cried myself out, I sat up and wiped my eyes. I sat there, thinking, waiting so I didn't look like I'd been crying so much. When I finally looked normal enough, I went back outside. Macavity had left a note on the door to my den.

_Meet me back at the house. Tonight. You know why...  
~Macavity_

How romantic! Giving me a note! I took it down and read it over and over. I even swooned at a note written by his paw. I was looking forward to this. Screw Bomba, she couldn't get in the way. But I didn't know what the consequences would be that night, or the following day........


End file.
